my love, my idol
by Min Haewoo
Summary: Kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cho seobae. Aku adalah hobaenya, dia berada satu tingkat denganku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang selalu di kagumi oleh para yeoja baik seonbae, hobae, ataupun orang yang berada satu tingkat dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

ooo000ooo

.

Main cast : Sungmin || Kyuhyun ||

Other cast : other member Super Junior ||SNSD ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Frendship || Romance||

Warning : || GS|| Gaje || typo's || alur kecepetan ||

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

"ahh, andwe... Andwe..." aku memohon pada tiga sahabatku yang sedang menarik paksa kedua lenganku dan mendorong punggungku, agar aku bisa mengikuti kehendak mereka.

"ayo, aku udah bilang padanya. Jangan buat aku malu." ucap Heechul selaku orang yang memegang tangan kiriku.

"ahhh... Akukan tadi hanya bercanda."

"ini kesempatan bagus, dia bilang mau."

"lagipula kapan lagi ini bisa terjadi, Sungmin." kini beralih Ryeowook orang yang memegang tangan kananku berkomentar.

"andwe... Aku malu." tolakku lagi pada tiga sahabatku ini.

"eh? Kalo dia nggak mau nggak apa-apa kok." ucap salah satu Seonbae yang menghampiri kami. Namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di samping yeoja itu tampak heran melihat kami berempat. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, ah ya dia kan namja yang di sukai oleh Sunkyu. Donghae yang tampil juga saat modelling, sepertinya yeoja di sampingnya adalah patnernya, ia masih memakai pakaian casual.

"anni, bukan dia kok seonbae. Yang mau di foto ada di kelas. Bukan dia." jelas Heechul saat seobae yang memang sedang berjalan ke kelas kami melihat kita sedang tarik-menarik(?), sepertinya mereka salah sangka.

"oh, baiklah." jawab yeoja itu santai dan berjalan melewati kami. Begitupun sang namja. Terlihat yeoja itu bergelajut manja di lengan Donghae seonbae, namun nampaknya Lee seonbae tidak menyukai tindakan yang di berikan yeoja itu.

"ya! Kau mau kemana, Min?" tanya Kibum saat melihatku ingin melarikan diri, namun sayang tangan Kibum telah menggenggam tanganku secara paksa.

"ahh, tamat riwayatku."umpatku.

"hei, ini kesempatan. Jangan sia-siakan ini." Ryeowook menasihati. Dan kembali menggenggam tanganku diikuti oleh yang lain.

"ahhh... Shirou..."

Iya sih, tapi aku nggak mau kayak gini. Dipermalukan dengan di seret-seret kayak gini. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahku, meski memang hanya beberapa orang. Karena jam pulang sekolah sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ahh... Andai saja aku tak mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit kejadian sebelum ini terjadi,

Kita kembali 1 jam yang lalu...

.

.

.

1 jam yang lalu...

.

.

.

"ahh... tidak menang. Aku berharap dia menang!" keluhku yang pasti akan didengar oleh sahabatku, Kibum.

"tak apalah, tapi kau dapat fotonya kan?" Kibum berusaha menghiburku dengan mengungkit foto-foto yang baru kita ambil. Banyak gaya yang kami ambil saat ia berlenggak di panggung, meski ada beberapa foto yang diambil bersama sang patner.

Ohya ku jelaskan sedikit. Sekolah kami sedang mengadakan beberapa lomba untuk memperingati hari lahirnya sekolah ini, salah satunya adalah modelling, dengan tema pakaian kerja.

"kajja, kita ambil beberapa foto lagi. Sebelum dia keluar dari aula." ajak Kibum.

Akupun mengangguk dengan ajakan yang menggiurkan yang di berikan Kibum, kamipun pergi keluar aula mencari tempat yang pas untuk mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam.

"disini saja." usulku, lalu di setujui oleh Kibum.

Tempat dimana kami berada adalah di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari gedung aula, tempat strategis yang mungkin tidak di ketahui olehnya. Kibum sudah bersiap dengan kemera yang melingkar di lehernya. Kamera ini kami pinjam dari Ryeowook, emang nggak modal diriku ini. Tapi tenang, Ryeowook membawa dua kamera dan kami meminjamnya satu.

"oh dia keluar." pekikku pada Kibum saat namja itu keluar dari aula bersama teman-temannya.

Klik...

Klik...

Klik...

Jas hitam yang ia pakai ia gantungkan di bahu kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celanyanya. Kacamata yang ia pakai tidak di lepas dari wajahnya. Teman-temannya nampak menyemangatinya, karena ia tak memenangkan perlombaan, padahal ia sudah masuk ke 10 besar. Padahal, aku yakin ia bisa juara tahun ini.

"oh, yaampun." pekikku, saat mata itu melihat kearah kami. Aku refleks memalingkan badanku ke belakang.

"wae?" tanya Kibum memandangku dengan raut wajah yang membingungkan.

"dia melihat kesini."

"ah, benarkah?" aku menganggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Aku memandang kamera yang berada di tangan Kibum, nampaknya ia tidak sedang mengambil gambar. Tapi, sedang melihat hasil jepretannya. Uhh... Syukurlah.

"kajja, kita kekelas. Menemui Ryeowook dan Heechul." ajakku.

.

.

"ahhh... Dia keren sekali, mau berfoto dengannya." ucap Tiffany saat aku dan Kibum baru memasukki kelas.

"ah, ia benar ide yang bagus." jawab Seohyun -salah satu sahabatnya-

"membicarakan siapa mereka?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Heechul dan Ryeowook yang sedang meliha-lihat hasil potretan yang ia dapat dari beberapa lomba.

"biasa, Donghae seonbae."

"oh..." aku dan Kibum hanya ber'oh' ria.

"aku akan menemuinya, dan menyuruhnya berfoto denganmu." Taeyeon bangkit berdiri dan disusul oleh Jessica pergi meninggalkan 5 sahabatnya, sepertinya mereka berdua akan menyuruh Baek seonbae berfoto bersama Tiffany.

"ahh, senangnya bisa berfoto bersama." gumamku pelan.

"kau mau Min?" tanya Ryeowook.

"eh? Mwo?"

"berfoto dengannya." kini Heechul tengah mengeluarkan senyuman misteriusnya.

"nugu?"

"aish, dia ini pura-pura nggak tau. Cho Seonbae."

Kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cho seonbae. Aku adalah hobaenya, dia berada satu tingkat denganku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang selalu di kagumi oleh para yeoja baik seonbae, hobae, ataupun orang yang berada satu tingkat dengannya.

"ahhh. Anniyo, aku sudah mempunyai fotonya." aku menunjuk kamera yang masih berada dalam genggaman Kibum.

"biar kami lihat." tak lama kamera yang tadi berada di genggaman Kibum kini sudah berada di genggaman Heechul. Sekarang mereka-Heechul dan Ryeowook- sedang melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Kibum.

"yaampun... Sungmin... dia sedang bertatapan dengan yeojanya." mereka kembali memanas-manasiku.

"aku tahu itu, aku sedikit cemburu dengan patnernya. Uh..."

"kalian tahu, aku disampingnya agak sedikit terganggu dengan kata-katanya yang memujinya ataupun umpatannya." Kibum sedikit mengadu pada Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"tapi kau tahan Kim Kibum."

"kyaaa... Lihat, aku berfoto dengannya." teriak Yoona pada dua sahabatnya saat ia memasuki kelas. Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada tiga yeoja imut itu, dua sahabatnya sedang melihat foto yang ada di ponsel Yoona.

"mana-mana?"

"kok bisa?" cecar kedua sahabatnya.

"bisa dong, jangan panggil aku Yoona jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau."

"wah... kau berani sekali."

"ia, merangkul lengannya lagi."

"Uhh... bikin iri saja." umpatku saat melihat tiga yeoja itu yang sedang bergembira. Aku kembali menolehkan pandanganku pada sahabat-sahabatku.

"kau iri?"

"anniyo."

"kenapa wajahmu tidak sama dengan omonganmu."

"bilang saja kau iri bukan?"

"anniyo. Ya! Kalian sedang berbisik apa?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook dan Heechul yang sedang berbisik.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"ya! kau mau kemana?"

"misi rahasia." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Dan senyum misterius mengembang di wajah mereka bertiga.

"ya! apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan."

"lihat ini, baguskan..." Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjukkan hasil foto yang ia hasilkan bersama Heechul.

"menyebalkan." aku mengambil salah satu kamera Ryeowook yang menganggur. Dan aku terbius dalam hasil foto-foto yang menampikan Lee Seonbae dengan berbagai gaya.

Tak lama berselang.

"Tiffany, dia akan segera kesini katanya." tiba-tiba Rin ae dan Han woo datang menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan itu membuat pandanganku beralih lagi pada mereka.

"jinjja?!"

"nde."

"ahh, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Tiffany pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"hiraukan saja, Lee Sungmin." ucapku setengah kesal dengan penghuni kelas ini yang sekarang memang sedang dihuni oleh yeoja. Jika kalian tanya kemana para namja?

Namja di kelas kami hanya enam orang, dan mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas kepanitiaan ataupun sedang berkumpul dengan kelas sebelah yang mempunyai jumlah dua kali dari kelas kami.

"Sungmin, dia mau." Ryeowook membuyarkan kesenanganku yang sedang melihat foto-foto ini.

"siapa yang mau?" tanyaku bingung dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"ini." Ryeowook menunjukkan pesan singkat di ponselnya kepadaku.

**_From : Park Heechul_**

**_Ryeowook-ah, Lee seonbae mau berfoto dengannya. Tapi dia maunya Sungmin ke kelasnya. Aku tunggu di sini ya. Bawa Sungmin kesini!_**

"MWO? Andwe..." aku kaget dengan isi pesan itu, ternyata mereka merencanakan ini.

_._

TBC

Or

End

_._

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

Ketemu lagi dengan ff terbaruku. Bagaimana? Apakah ini layak untuk di di lanjutkan?

Jika iya di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

RnR...

**.**

**\(w)/~Kamsahamnida~\(^0^)/**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

ooo000ooo

.

Length : Two-Shot

Main cast : Sungmin || Kyuhyun ||

Other cast : other member Super Junior ||SNSD ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Frendship || Romance||

Warning : || GS|| Gaje || typo's || alur kecepetan ||

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aish, menyebalkan sekali mereka. Bukankah kalian tahu jika aku ini hanya fans rahasianya, berkat kalian aku bukan lagi fans rahasianya melainkan fans seperti kebanyakan yeoja-yeoja seonbae atau hobae yang mencari perhatian darinya. Bahkan anak sekelasanpun belum ada yang tahu perihal aku menyukai Lee seonbae, bagaimana jika Sunny mengetahuinya? Apakah dia akan marah padaku?

"ayo, ini kesempatan bagus."

"ya, kalian. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Bagaimana jika Sunny tau?" Sunny temanku sejak kami duduk di bangku Junior High School. Sewaktu kami duduk bersama saat kami baru masuk ke sekolah ini ia selalu meceritakan Cho Seonbae padaku, sebelumnya aku tidak mengetahui jika namja yang kami suka ternyata adalah orang yang sama.

Karena alasan itu aku merahasiaannya, sebenarnya hanya Kibum yang mengetahui rahasia ini, tapi lama kelamaan Ryeowook dan Heechul mengetahuinya juga hingga saat ini, semua akan mengetahuinya. ANDWEEE!

"semua rahasia akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat." nasihat Kibum.

"Kalian... "

"Kajja Sungmin." seseorang meraih tangan kiriku untuk menyuruhku mengikutinya. Heechul? Kapan dia kembali? Bukannya ia akan menunggu disana?

"kalian ayo, bantu aku."

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan, aku nggak mau..." mereka bertiga sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Heechul memegang tangan kiriku, Ryeowook memegang tangan kananku, dan Kibum mendorong punggungku sambil mengalungkan kamera.

"ahh, andwe... Andwe..."

"ayo, aku udah bilang padanya. Jangan buat aku malu." ucap Heechul

"lagian aku tidak menyuruhmu."

"tapi kami tidak tega melihatmu."

"ahhh... Akukan tadi hanya bercanda."

"ini kesempatan bagus, dia bilang mau."

"lagipula kapan lagi ini bisa terjadi, Sungmin." kini beralih Ryeowook yang berkomentar.

"andwe... Aku malu." tolakku lagi pada tiga sahabatku ini.

"eh? Kalo dia nggak mau nggak apa-apa kok." ucap salah satu Seonbae yang menghampiri kami. Namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di samping yeoja itu tampak heran melihat kami berempat. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, ah ya dia kan namja yang di sukai oleh Tiffany. Donghaeyang tampil juga saat modelling, sepertinya yeoja di sampingnya adalah patnernya, ia masih memakai pakaian casual.

"anni, bukan dia kok seonbae. Yang mau di foto ada di kelas. Bukan dia." jelas Heechul saat seobae yang memang sedang berjalan ke kelas kami melihat kita sedang tarik-menarik(?), sepertinya mereka salah sangka.

"oh, baiklah." jawab yeoja itu santai dan berjalan melewati kami. Begitupun sang namja. Terlihat yeoja itu bergelajut manja di lengan Donghae seonbae, namun Lee seonbae tidak menyukai tindakan yang di berikan yeoja itu. Terlihat jelas jika ia menolaknya.

"ya! Kau mau kemana, Min?" tanya Kibum saat melihatku ingin melarikan diri, namun sayang tangan Kibum telah menggenggam tanganku secara paksa.

"ahh, tamat riwayatku."umpatku.

"hei, ini kesempatan. Jangan sia-siakan ini." Ryeowook menasihati. Dan kembali menggenggam tanganku diikuti oleh yang lain.

"ahhh... Shirou..."

.

.

"jadi ini yang mau foto?" tanya seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dariku. Anni, maksudku memang ia tinggi melebihiku. Ah aku tahu dia kan sahabatnya Cho seonbae. Choi Siwon.

"nde, Cho Seonbaenya mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Hyo..." ucapku manja pada Heechul. Memang terlihat sedikit sepi di luar kelasnya berbanding terbalik dengan kelasku yang ramai dengan pekikan-pekikkan yang tidak jelas yang terdengar dari luar kelas. Tak jarang segelintir orang yang memandang ke arahku, mungkin mereka adalah teman sekelasnya.

"dia di dalam." ucapnya.

"kajja..." Heechul memberi intruksi pada kami.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat, dan mempertahankan tubuhku untuk tidak lagi mengikuti kemauan mereka. Jika tidak mau toh, aku sudah ketahuan bukan? Tapi dengarlah suara jantungku ini yang berdetak dua kali lipat, padahal hanya berfoto dengannya.

"ayo..."Ryeowook berusaha menarikku.

"andwe..." mohonku, dan itu membuat Siwon seonbae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"sudahlah." mereka akhirnya melepas kedua tanganku.

Bruk...

"ahhh..." aku seperti di dorong dari belakang dan mau tak mau, akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kelas. aku memalingkan kepalaku, mencari tahu siapa yang mendorongku dan terlihat Kibum mengibaskan tangannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang terlihat putih.

"bagus, Kibum." Heechul menepuk pundak Kibum.

"jadi dia?" aku memalingkan pandanganku ke sumber suara, dan aku melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang kini membuat ku malu dengan tingkahku tadi, sosok yang membuatku menjadi lemas seketika, sosok yang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat sekarang.

"annyeong..." sapanya sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang terlihat rapi.

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan mulutku, aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. ya ampun aku hanya bisa memandangnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Cho seonbae lagi.

"S... Sung... Sungmin." jawabku tergagap.

"ayo seonbae, kita langsung saja."Heechul menyelamatkanku.

"nde, baiklah. dimulai darimana?"

"berpelukan saja." ucap Ryeowook.

"eh?!" seketika aku langsung memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan membunuh. Apa dia bilang?

"eh, maksudnya berdampingan saja." Kibum meralat ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook seakan tak mempermasalahkan ucapan itu dia malah sedikit cekikikan sendiri, begitupun Heechul.

"baiklah." Cho seonbae mendekatiku, kami kini hanya berjarak 50 cm saja.

Klik.

Kibum yang mengambil gambar kami.

"dekatan lagi dong Min..." komentar Heechul.

"Min, senyum dikit napa, jangan gugup gitu." kali ini Kibum berkomentar di balik kamera.

Cho seonbae mendekat kearahku. Oh Tuhan, jangan izinkan aku pingsan sekarang. Biasanya aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, sekarang ia berada dekat denganku. Oh... Demi apapun ini nyatakan?

"nah, bagus." Heechul memberi satu ibujarinya kearahku.

Klik.

"bisa geser dikit Cho seonbae." Komentar Kibum sopan

"begini?"

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berada di bahu kiriku, saat aku melihatnya... Ya ampun... Rasanya aku ingin pengsan sekarang. Dia merangkulku, tangan kirinya berada di bahuku.

Klik.

Tanpa sadar, Kibum memotretku saat aku masih melihat tangannya yang masih berada di bahu kiriku. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke kamera.

"aku tahu, kau selalu memperhatikanku belakangan ini bukan?" bisiknya, aku melirikan mata kearahnya, ia juga tak mengalihkan pandangan ke kamera.

Ya ampun ternyata dia mengetahuinya.

" Kau juga seharian ini memotretku secara diam-diam bukan? Bersama dia? Orang yang memotret kita."

Klik.

"mianhae..." desisku takut. Cho seonbae tersenyum singkat.

"sekarang jangan lakukan itu lagi, arrachi?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan gugup.

Klik.

**-Author POV-**

"ohh, mereka mesra sekali..." gumam Heechul.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Ryeowook sedikit penasaran.

"mollayo."

"apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan juga memundurkan badannya dengan refleks. Dia mengetahuinya umpat Sungmin.

"sepertinya pembicaraannya semakin serius, ayo kita keluar saja." Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan Kibum memotretnya dan menyuruh dua sahabatnya pergi dari kelas yang sudah sepi ini.

"tap..." tolak Kibum yang belum selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"ayooo..."

Klek.

Pintu sudah tertutup rapat, kini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja yang menghuni kelas kosong ini.

"i... itu... itu..."

"jinjja? Kau menyukaiku?"

"aku... Aku..."

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun memotong kegagapan Sungmin dengan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sungmin yang belum siap dengan sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah melepas tautannya.

"Kalau itu benar..."

"ciuman pertamaku." Sungmin memegang bibirnya sendiri. Pipinya tampak bersemu merah.

"mianhae." Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas yang terjadi, namun yang diminta maaf hanya bisa diam membisu memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"kau tahu. Tiap kali kau mencuri untuk menatapku, mengikutiku, tersenyum atas tindakanku, semua yang kau lakukan itu membuatku gila meski kau melakukannya hanya diam-diam. Itu membuatku selalu memikirkan tingkah konyolmu." pengakuan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"saranghamnida."

Sungmin masih terdiam dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun, terlalu banyak yang harus dicerna di otaknya. Ini tidak masuk akal Kyuhyun seonbae yang ia cintai, ternyata mencintai dirinya juga? Tidak bisa di percaya.

"apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Lee Sungmin." perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin. Mengikis jarak antara mereka, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Sungmin, dan itu membuat dirinya nampak manis.

"kau mendengarkan aku?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"jadi?"

"bukankah seonbae sudah mengetahuinya?" entah mendapat keberanian darimana Sungmin bisa mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Sungmin. Dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali mengikis jarak diantara mereka, Sungminpun mulai memejamkan matanya...

"YAAA kalian..." pekikan yang terdengar memekakkan telinga mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Secara refleks keduanya mundur dua langkah begitu mendengar suara yang sebenarnya mereka ketahui dari mana asalnya.

"dunia seperti milik berdua saja." canda Heechul.

"jadi sudah terbalas nih cintanya?" kini beralih Siwon yang entah datang dari mana berkomentar.

"ehm... ehm"

"a... aku..." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepala dan tengah meremas rok sekolahnya.

"aku... aku... Akan kembali kekelas saja." pamit Sungmin dan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas itu menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"kenapa dia?" tanya Kibum polos, saat melihat Sungmin pergi menerobos dirinya dan yang lain.

"kau ini masa tidak mengerti?"

"sudahlah Ryeowook nanti Kibum akan tahu pada waktunya." jelas Heechul saat mengetahui kekesalan Ryeowook saat Kibum tak mengerti ini.

"kau hebat Kyu. Kau melakukannya dengan benar." Siwon menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

"aish..." Kyuhyun kini mengacak-acak rambutnya atas kesalahan mereka yang telah merusak suasana romantis mereka berdua.

.

**END**

.

balasan:

kyuxmine : maaf kalau bahasanya kurang baku, maklum ff dadakan.

sparkyumin : silakan baca, semoga menghibur dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

fitri : oke ini di lanjut...

.

Big thanks untuk yang memberi kritik dan saran... dan yang membaca ff ini terimakasih banyak.

.

.

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

Ahhh, beginilah endingnya. Bagaimana? Baguskah atau tidak? Ahh sepertinya kurang baik untukk endingnya. Sebenarnya ide ini di dapat dari pengalamanku, namun tidak begini sih endingnya. Hehehe...

oke di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

RnR...

**.**

**\(w)/~Kamsahamnida~\(^0^)/**

**.**


End file.
